See You Again
by Ackleholic89
Summary: The sequel to Summer Lovin'. Five years later, what happens when the Jonas Brothers play a show in Alyssa's town?
1. Everyday

**AN: Hey everybody, so I just to make sure you all know that I don't own the Jonas Brothers or anything. I only own the characters that you don't know. **

**f you haven't read the prequel "Summer Lovin'" you don't neccessarily have to. You should be able to follow along, but the prequel is only two chapters long, so it's not a seriously long read.**

Things had changed a lot in five years. My oldest brother, Jackson had gotten married and he and his wife, Shelby had a two year old daughter named Victoria. Ethan was married to a girl named Charlotte, but they didn't have kids yet. Jesse had a girlfriend, and Addie was engaged. Leigha and Carleigh were sharing an apartment together, but the rest of us were still stuck at home. Elizabeth and I had graduated high school. My best friend, Laura got a job at her father's radio station, and had somehow finagled me into a job as a DJ. I wasn't sure how she did it, but I was very happy with it. Nothing was new with my younger siblings really, except for their newfound obsession with a band called the Jonas Brothers.

I had to admit, they weren't half bad. Their songs were requested all of the time at the station, increasingly more recently since the station was somehow getting them to play at it's 3rd anniversary party at the end of the week. Laura's dad, Robert Lane, had given me five tickets to bring whoever I wanted. It wasn't that hard of a decision. I would bring myself, obviously, and my four younger sisters: Elizabeth, Chelsea, Bridget and Mykal. Yes, Elizabeth is 7 minutes younger than me. 

It was the first week of June and for the summer I would be working full time at the radio station. I was already up, had taken a shower and now looking through my closet for something to wear when I heard thundering footsteps outside the door. _The boys._ I thought. I rolled my eyes and went to my door and opened it up. "Hey!" I said sternly. Thomas and Lance looked back at me. "Stop running in the house." It was so weird to be the oldest one left in the house. I was so used to getting bossed around by my older siblings that it felt odd to lecture my younger ones.

"He started it!" They both yelled, pointing at each other.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it." I said in a very mother-like voice. Both of them knew that when mom and dad weren't home, Elizabeth and I were in charge.

"Whatever." They mumbled before walking away. I closed my door and went back to my closet. Hmm. I really didn't need to dress up, because it wasn't like anybody was going to see me, but I didn't want to look like a slob either. I grabbed a pair of khakis and a brown fitted t-shirt. I slipped my robe off and put the t-shirt on, struggling a bit because I still had a towel on my head. I grabbed my pants and put them on. I walked over to my 'belt drawer' and found my two inch-wide brown belt. and slipped it through the loops on my pants. I walked into the bathroom and pulled the towel off of my head. I hadn't changed much physically in five years. I was a little taller, still about the shortest one in my graduating class, pushing 5'3". My blonde hair was about the same length, cutting off just below my shoulders. I was a little more…endowed…in certain areas. I had been told my face really never changed-ever. I looked about the same since 3rd grade. 

I quickly put my deodorant on and ran back into my room, sliding my brown sandals onto my feet. I grabbed my purse off of the floor next to my door and my cell phone and keys off of the bedside table. I came back out of my room and knocked on my sister's door. "Liz?" 

I heard her fumble around and the door opened. "Yeah?"

There was no question whether or not my sister and I were twins. We were almost opposites personality wise, but we looked so much alike, our own family had trouble telling one without the other. Normally, they either guessed and hoped for the best, or just said our nickname. Mine was Lyss and hers was Liz. They sounded so much alike that they could get away with it. When we were together though, it was just a tiny bit easier. I was about three centimeters taller.

"I'm going to work now, so you're alone with the munchkins." I told her.

"Alright, have a good day." She smiled.

"Thanks." I said and began to walk away, hearing the door shut behind me. I made my way out of the house and to my car, a black Jeep Wrangler. I opened the door and threw my junk in the back then climbed in. The radio was already on. An advertisement was ending as I reached behind me and grabbed my seatbelt and buckled it up. I put the car in reverse and began to back out of the driveway. The new Matt Nathanson song, "Come on Get Higher" came on. As I hit the road and started my journey to work, I turned the radio up just in time for the words to start.

**I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in**

**If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget**

**  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love**

**  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love**

**I miss the sound of your voice  
Loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said**

**If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget  
**

**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
**

**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
**

**I miss feel of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come on  
**

**Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Sing sha la la la  
Sing sha la la la la**

**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
**

**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love**

**It's all wrong, it's all wrong  
it's so right  
So come on, get higher  
So come on and get higher  
'Cause everything works, love  
Everything works when you're on**

As soon as the song ended, I heard a familiar voice come on. "Hey, everybody! You're listening to 101.3 and this is LaLa. Aly-Rae will be joining me soon, at the top of the hour and we'll be giving away tickets to see the Jonas Brothers!" I couldn't help but laugh at Laura's over-enthusiasm. Yeah, Laura. She called herself LaLa because her name is Laura Lane. The first two letters of her first and last name were both LA, and of course Aly-Rae was me. It was easier for us to have alter-egos. That way, nobody found out who we were and begged us to get them perks. When we were out anywhere doing anything for the station, we always introduced ourselves as Aly-Rae and LaLa, but when we were meeting celebrities, we used our real names. We were odd.

Since Laura's father owned the station, she convinced him to give her an hour to herself. So from 7-8, she was on her own and from 8-10:30, I was there with her, which was so much fun.

"Up next is Sara Bareilles with "Love Song"." I heard the familiar piano beginning. I was just getting into it when my phone began to vibrate in the cup holder. Ugh. I sighed and turned the radio down, then reached for my phone. Laura. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rae. Are you on your way?"

Everyday. EVERYday she called me at this time. I was always on my way. "Yes." I answered with a sigh. "Why?"

"Just making sure you didn't get sick or something."

Sick? "Laura, if I got sick, I would tell you."

"Well, how am I supposed to know? You've never-"

"I've never gotten sick. But if I did. Trust me. You'd be the first one to know."

I could tell she was smiling. "Good."

"I'm about five minutes away, so I'll see you soon."

"Alright. See ya." I closed my phone and placed it back into the cup holder and turned the radio back up. Finally, I pulled into the station and ran inside. I clocked in and waited for Laura to go to a commercial before I walked into the room with her. I still didn't go on with her for another fifteen minutes, so I sat in there and provided some small talk during songs. My shift finally started, and all too soon it was over. As Laura and I walked out of the station, we saw some people putting up Jonas Brothers posters. I stopped in front of one that was basically an over-sized version of their CD cover. I couldn't help but think how familiar looking the guy on the far right was. Maybe he just had one of those faces. I shrugged to myself then got into my car and began to head home.


	2. Joe

**Thanks for the two reviews so far, please, if you read it, review! The first part of this chapter was actually meant to be a seperate chapter but I didn't have enough to make a whole chapter out of it, so I combined them. The next chapter should pick up where this one leaves off.**

Chapter 2

Joe's POV

The plane ride was very boring. There wasn't much you could do so far up in the air. I rested my head on a pillow, hoping that maybe if I went to sleep, time would go by faster. I couldn't stand being up with nothing to do. Just as I got comfortable and felt myself drifting off to sleep. I felt something small and hard hit the back of my head. I was woken up a little, but I tried not to let it faze me. As I was falling to sleep for the second time, again, I felt the same object hit my head. I quickly turned around. Behind me were Nick and Frankie. They had a bag of M&M's between the two of them. I looked back and forth between the two of them, trying to decide which one was doing it, but both of them were watching a movie acting as if nothing happened. I turned back around and waited until it seemed they were about to throw another M&M and quickly whipped my head around just in time to see Frankie, who was sitting directly behind me, with his hand in the air. 

"A ha!"

A look of guilt and shock washed across his face and the M&M fell from his grasp.

"It wasn't me before! It was Nick!" He said rather loudly and pointed to Nick. Nick glanced up with a look of confusion. 

"What?" He asked innocently.

I took a glance between my two younger brothers. "Well, whoever thought that up is a genius." I reached around a grabbed a handful of M&M's. I popped one in my mouth then chucked another one at Kevin, who was sitting next to me, asleep. I ate another one then got a brilliant idea. I began to stick the candy in several places. Mostly on his face, but I lined a few down his arm. Nick and Frankie were watching from behind and were having a hard time not laughing. Once he had M & M's all over, I wasn't sure what else to do, and boredom set in once again.

A stewardess walked by and saw a candy-coated Kevin. She was young and not one of those old farts. She stifled laughter and took a look at me. I smiled brightly, rather proud of myself. I turned my head to look out the window. What was that in the distance? It was beautiful. Land. "Oh thank God!" I practically yelled.

Kevin jumped awake and M&M's went flying. Frankie, Nick and I couldn't suppress our laughter. I glanced across the aisle at my parents. Mom was glaring and Dad was just shaking his head. I knew we was trying to look serious and mad, but inside he wanted to laugh with us.

The plane finally landed and we got our things together and went straight to the hotel.

Alyssa's POV

It was finally Friday. The past few days had been so hectic, trying to get everything together and fielding calls from angry listeners who didn't get a free ticket to the sold out show. They had the whole staff there pretty much all day, letting us leave just in time for us to get home and get dressed for the concert and get to the venue in time for sound check. I called ahead and told my sisters to be ready when I got home. When I pulled into the driveway, I immediately sprinted up to my room. Luckily, I had picked out what I was going to wear ahead of time. I grabbed the jeans I had picked out off of my bed and switched pants, then picked up the baby doll top I had laying next to the jeans, exchanging my top shirt and leaving my undershirt the same. I slipped my shoes back on and went to the bathroom, quickly retouching my deodorant and make-up. I ran back into my room and grabbed my keys, purse, and cell phone again. 

"Let's go!" I yelled as I made it to the top of the stairs and ran down them as fast as I could. My sisters were waiting at the bottom for me. My Wrangler only held four people comfortably, so Elizabeth drove her Accord, behind us. We probably could have squeezed all of us in there, but even after the concert the staff members had to hang out until everybody left and cleaned up the venue, and we both knew mom would kill us if Bridget and Mykal were out crazy late. She didn't mind much about Chelsea, so she had the option of staying with me or going home early.

It took about twenty minutes to get to the venue. Once we parked, I left my siblings standing in the back of the line with their tickets, as I skipped to the front of the line, catching glares from several angry-looking fans. I proudly flashed my badge to the security guard at the head of line. He nodded politely and let me in. When I walked in, I heard the echoes of the band's sound check and I began to walk around, trying to figure out how to get backstage where I was supposed to be with Laura and her dad. I finally saw a door with a guard in front of it with a sign that said "Restricted Access".

"Excuse me, is this the backstage area?" The tall, muscular man only looked down at me. I could tell me was thinking "Why would I tell you?" I quickly grabbed my badge. "I'm with the radio station." He took the badge and examined it thoroughly before nodding apologetically and opening the door. It was such a weird atmosphere backstage. It was calm, yet completely busy at the same time. There weren't too many people back there and I quickly found Rob and Laura.

"I'm here!" I announced. I was nervous, which was odd because I had no reason to be…well, except that this band was pretty huge right now, but it wasn't like I worshipped the guys. I left that job up to my baby sisters. Laura hugged me. "Have you met the band yet?" I asked. Laura shook her head 'no'. 

"We just got here. Daddy hasn't even met them yet. They were doing sound check when we came in."

I opened my mouth to say something when I felt somebody small run into me-yes, smaller than me. I looked down at the little boy. He looked up at me in shock.

"Hey, Man. Are you okay." I extended my hand to help him up. He grabbed my hand reluctantly and nodded slowly as he stood up. "What's you're name?"

He opened his mouth to say something, when I heard a woman yell, "Frankie!" I looked up as the woman rounded the corner that the boy had just rounded causing him to run into me. She looked relieved, then put her hands on her hips, "Frankie Nathaniel Jonas! Never do that again!"

The little boy bowed his head in shame. The woman, who I assumed was his mother, smiled up at me. "I'm so sorry about that. Frankie can be a little bit of a trouble maker."

"Oh," I said as I waved my hand in front of my face. "It's no big deal. I have 14 brothers and sisters. And eight are younger than me. I'm used to it."

The woman's mouth dropped. "I have four boys and that's enough for me. Your mom must be Superwoman."

I laughed. "She's pretty amazing."

"I'm Denise." She said extending her hand.

"Alyssa." I told her as I took her hand and shook it. 

After I said it, I realized that I had just told her my real name, and normally I didn't do that, but I was quickly brought out of my thoughts as two guys came over, the taller one giving Denise a hug and saying, "Hey mom."

"Hey, Kev. Did you have a good sound check?"

Sound check? So that meant these guys were the Jonas Brothers, meaning that their little brother, AKA: The Bonus Jonas, was the little boy that ran into me and I was standing there talking to their mom without even knowing.

"Yeah, it was okay."

"That's nice-wait…1, 2, 3,- I'm missing a son."

The shorter, curly-haired one spoke up, "He's in the bathroom." Both boys seemed to notice me at the same time. I quickly glanced around looking for Laura after realizing she wasn't next to me anymore. I saw her a little further down, with her father talking to 

a man about her father's age.

Frankie, of all people noticed the awkward glance the two boys were sending me, and quickly said, "This is Alyssa," Then he threw his arms around my legs and added, "And I love her!"

"Awe." I couldn't help but say as I patted Frankie's back. "You're too cute."

"Everyone thinks that, but they don't have to live with him." The older one said.

"Oh, believe me. I know." I told him.

"She has 100 brothers and sisters!" Frankie told them.

Both older boys raised their eyebrows and glance back at me. "More like 14." I told them with a laugh

"That's still a lot." the younger one said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know what you mean," the older one said, then extended his hand, "I'm Kevin by the way."

I took his hand and shook it. "Alyssa."

"I'm Nick." the younger one told me, and I shook his hand as well.

"So," Kevin started. "They're already letting people backstage?"

"Oh, I work at the radio station." I explained.

"Oh! That's cool." Nick replied.

"Yeah, it is. Especially, when we get to do things like this." About that time I looked up and almost jumped backwards when I realized apparently the fourth and final Jonas brother was standing a few feet back from Kevin. Denise had somehow slipped away, 

and it had just occurred to me that Frankie was still holding onto my leg. I tried to listen to what Kevin was telling me, but the way his brother was staring at me, was kind of freaking me out. Kevin picked up on this and finally turned around.

"Oh! Hey! You found us!" He grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him over to join our little circle. "This is-"

"Aly?"

My breath caught in my throat. How the heck did he know my name and why did he call me Aly? Only one person ever called me Aly and that was Joe-wait…what was the third brother's name? There was Kevin, Nick and…Joe. Joe? Joe! "Joe!" I asked 

wide-eyed. We weren't exactly doing anything that would prove to anybody that we were still actually alive. We were just staring at each other, trying to figure out if what was happening, was actually happening. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kevin and Nick looking back and forth between the two of us.

This couldn't really be happening. The last time I had seen Joe was when I left camp. The sadness and confusion in his eyes still haunted me. I knew that leaving without saying 'goodbye' wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I never thought I'd see him again.

I wasn't sure what to do. I wasn't sure how he felt. Was he mad at me for leaving? Did he want to forget that I left and just remember how much fun we had. Did he ever realize I left on purpose? Memories came flooding back to me. I never realized how much 

I missed him until just now. 

"I…" He started, taking a step forward. "I thought I'd never see you again."

I opened my mouth, but words wouldn't come out. I tried to stop myself from crying. I didn't want to seem sissy, even though I was a girl I had the right to be. All of a sudden, his strong, arms enveloped me in a hug. I brought my hands up and hugged him 

tighter. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Feeling his embrace again was overwhelming. I felt a tight squeeze on my legs as well and couldn't help, but laugh at the fact Frankie was still hugging me.

"What?" Joe asked with a smile as he pulled away. 

I couldn't do anything but look down. Frankie looked up and me and his older brother with a smile.

Joe laughed. "What are you doing Frankster?" 

"I love Alyssa!" He told Joe.

Joe looked up at me with a smile and questioning eyebrow. "What can I say?" I shrugged. "I'm irresistible." 

Nick leaned over and whispered in Kevin's ear. Kevin nodded and asked us, "So, how do you two know each other?"

Kevin's POV

Joe laughed. "What are you doing Frankster?" 

"I love Alyssa!" He told Joe.

Joe looked up at Alyssa with a smile and questioning eyebrow. "What can I say?" she shrugged. "I'm irresistible." 

Nick leaned over and whispered, "Looks like Frankie's not the only one who loves Alyssa." I nodded and wondered how they knew each other, so asked them just that, "So, how do you two know each other?"

Joe and Alyssa exchanged looks. "Well…" Joe started. "We met at camp. We were in the same activity group."

Alyssa picked up, "And on the third day, I hurt my knee, and Joe ended up carrying me all over the place."

"And she couldn't do anything for the rest of camp, so she and I hung out during the activity time everyday."

"Then Joe asked me to be his date to the end of camp social, and…" She hesitated, but continued with a blush. "He gave me my first kiss."

Joe smiled at her, then turned back to us. "Anyways, then she got sick and left the dance, and I hadn't seen her since then."

"The end!" Frankie added, still hugging Alyssa.

Alyssa's POV

I laughed. He was too adorable! I ruffled his hair, as if I had known the kid his whole life. It almost felt as if I did. I mean, what else were Joe and I to talk about during those days of nothing to do? We talked about our families. His brothers seemed to be 

everything he had told me. I felt as if I knew them better than they knew themselves.

I lifted my head and smiled at Joe. His smile, still made my heart melt. I was still having a hard time believing I was actually looking at this guy. The one who stole my heart at camp, the one who, by the way I felt as I looked into his eyes, apparently still had it. I 

was lost in my thoughts when I felt someone come up beside me.

"Hey, Rae! You wanna introduce me to your friends?" 

"Rae, huh?" Joe asked as the wheels in his mind began to turn. "So you must be Laura."

Laura's eyes grew wide and looked from me to Joe. "I'm sorry, how do you know my name?"

Joe smirked, obviously proud of himself. He turned to me and said, "I seem to recall you saying that only your best friend, Laura, called you Rae."

I smirked and turned to Laura. "Laura, this is Joe Jonas and his brothers Kevin, Nick," I motioned to the boys, then looked down at the one around my legs, "and Frankie."

"Nice to meet- wait…Joe? As in Joe from camp?" Laura's eyes grew wide. I nodded. "You kissed Joe Jonas!" She exclaimed, a little louder than was called for. Several people stopped what they were doing and glanced over at us. All six of us just dropped 

our heads. 

"Boys," The man who Laura and her dad were talking to earlier, started, making his way over to us. "People are starting to file in. You need to get ready."

"Okay, dad." Kevin said.

"Will we see you after the show?" Nick asked me.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'll be here probably long after you guys are gone."

"Cool!" Joe replied, but then thought about what he said. "I mean…not cool that you have to stay, but cool that we can see you because you have to…stay…and…stuff." I laughed. "I'm gonna go." he finally said then walked away with his two band brothers.

"Come on, Frankie." His father told him

"But I want to stay with Alyssa!" Frankie protested.

"I don't mind watching him." I told his father.

The man sighed. "If it's okay with Alyssa, you can stay with her."

"Yes!"

"If you get tired of him, just find me or his mom. We'll take him back." 

"Sounds great." I smiled. His father took one last look at us before walking away.

"This is so cool! We get to hang out!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is, man." I agreed. I looked around. Where had Laura run off to again? I had a pretty good view of the audience from where I was standing, and I noticed that the arena was getting full. I pulled out my phone to call Elizabeth to make sure they got in 

and to their seats alright but I had no signal. What could I do? I tried just believing that they got in okay, but I couldn't let myself concentrate on anything else without knowing for sure, since there was no way that we could get a hold of each other. "Hey, Frankie?"

"Yeah?" He looked up with a smile.

"Do you want to go on a top secret mission with me?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down. Oh man, wait. This kid was _almost_, if not, _as_ famous as his brothers. Wouldn't somebody recognize him?

"Do you think anybody would recognize you if we went out there?" All he did was shrug. Hmmm…what to do? Suddenly, I thought of something. I reached into my purse and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "Here." I told him. He took them and put them on. 

"Now, we need code names. You pick mine out and I'll pick yours out."

"Hmmm," he looked to be in deep thought. "Alligator! It kind of sounds like Aly. That's was Joe calls you."

"Yeah it is…Hmmm, well…I think we should call you Crocodile."

"Crocodile! Why?"

"That way, when we say goodbye, you can say 'See ya later, Alligator' and I'll say 'After while, Crocodile."

"Cool!"

"Alright" I said as I took his hand. "Let's go."


	3. Cell Phones

CHAPTER 3

I led Frankie out of door I entered in before. The security guard nodded at me, and I smiled back. 

"Hey, Alligator?" 

I looked down at Frankie. "Yeah, Crocodile?"

"Where are we going?" He asked me.

"I have to make sure my sisters got inside." I couldn't help but feel superior at the fact I got to stay backstage and they had to stay in the crowd. It took everything in me not to brag to my sisters about it.

"Why can't you call them?" Frankie asked me.

"My cell phone doesn't have any service."

"Oh."

As we searched for the section on their tickets, I could have sworn girls kept walking by and staring at us-some even walking by twice. I had a feeling the sunglasses weren't helping. It didn't occur to me that it might have made it even more obvious. Who wears sunglasses inside? You, know, except for blind people. I finally found the section and went through the open door and saw my sisters exactly where they were supposed to be.

"Hey!" I said as soon as I got up next to them. Elizabeth and Chelsea practically jumped out of their skin and I chuckled. Elizabeth stood up and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Frankie's eyes widen and look back and forth between Liz and I, and I felt him grip my hand tighter, as if not to get confused between the two of us.

Elizabeth started, "I tried to call you but-"

"There wasn't any signal." I finished.

We both turned to our younger sister and called her name at the same time. "Chelsea!"

Chelsea looked up and I continued, "Do you think you're going to stay with me?"

Chelsea shrugged. "Probably not. I'll just go home with Liz."

"Alright, well I have to get back." I turned to walk away but then remembered something. "Oh!" I turned back around and so did Liz. "Remember me telling you about Joe?"

"Joe?" Elizabeth looked confused at first. "From…camp?" I nodded, and pointed subtly toward the stage. Elizabeth followed my finger, confusion still written all over her face, when apparently it suddenly dawned on her. Her eyes grew wide and she whipped her head back around to face me. "Joe Jonas?!" I smirked and nodded. "My gosh, I hate you! Did you talk to him?"

I shrugged ."Kind of."

"Really?" her eyes moved down to the little boy holding my hand, who was now looking around almost in awe. She raised an eyebrow and subtly did a 'J' in sign language, then crossed her pointer fingers making a ' '. She asking me if it was Frankie. I looked at Frankie and gave a little nod. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I chuckled and shook my head. 

"Come on, Crocodile. Let's get back." As we got out into the crowd, I felt as if I was going to lose him, so I picked him up and carried him all the way to the backstage stage area. The guard had since recognized me and opened the door as soon as I came into view. I walked in and sat Frankie down and was immediately met by Laura.

"Where have you been?" She asked frantically.

"I couldn't get a hold of Elizabeth, so I had to go find her. I looked for you to tell you where I was going but I couldn't find you."

Laura sighed ."Well, it doesn't matter. All that matters now is the fact that my dad just told me that we're in charge of getting this thing started."

NICK'S POV

We were talking to Alyssa when Dad said we had to go get ready. We went back to our dressing room and sat around on the couches. There was a weird silence before Kevin broke it, saying "So, Alyssa's hot."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't say that if I were you. I think Joe's claimed her."

Kev and I both looked over to Joe, who was giving me that 'what-makes-you-think-that-' look.

"Don't give me that look." I turned to Kevin acting as if he was Alyssa and I was Joe. "Oh! I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Oh, Joe!" Kevin exclaimed in a girly voice before we hugged each other. I felt something, hard, yet soft at the same time, hit the side of my face. Kevin and I pulled away laughing, that's when I realized Joe had thrown a pillow at us. I picked it up off the floor and threw it back at him and he caught it.

"You know, Kevin." Joe started as he tossed the pillow up and caught it. As he caught it, he looked directly at Kevin and said. "She's got a twin sister." He threw the pillow at Kevin, who was in a slight shock.

I looked back at Joe. "How do you know so much about her anyway?"

"We spent 28 days together. There's only so much you can do." It was about this time that Kevin had come out of his shock and realized that Joe had hit him with the pillow. "We ended up talking a lot. I know her probably better than she knows herself and vice-versa." As soon as Joe said 'versa' he threw his hands up to protect himself from the oncoming pillow. The pillow bounced off of his hands and landed on the floor. We figured it was about time to get dressed for the concert. We were still in the clothes we rode in the plane in. We didn't even get to relax. Something had gotten screwed up with our hotel rooms so we came straight to the venue. Our dad was trying to find another hotel, but they were all booked from people coming in from out of town for _our_ show. How ironic.

Laura's POV

"Well, it doesn't matter. All that matters now is the fact that my dad just told me that we're in charge of getting this thing started." I told Rae.

Her eyes widened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I sighed yet again. "It means, we have to go tell everybody how glad we are for them to be here with us and then introduce the band."

"Introduce the band?" An evil smirk played on her face and she looked down at Frankie, and somehow I knew exactly what she was thinking. I swear. It not just a twin thing.

Alyssa's POV

I knelt down to Frankie's level and asked him, "Hey, Crocodile, would you like to help us introduce your brothers?"

"Sure." Frankie said with a shrug.

"Cool." The three of us decided what exactly we were going to say, then Mr. Rob told us to go on out there. We all took a deep breath, and walked out. Frankie walked out behind Laura and next to me, so it wouldn't be easy for anybody to figure out that Frankie was the one walking with us. When we got out to the middle of the stage, he stood behind us.

"What's up everybody?" I asked the crowd. Loud screams and applause followed.

"Well, you may recognize our voices. I'm LaLa and this is Aly-Rae." She motioned to me.

"We're here to thank you guys for coming tonight and to introduce a special guest."

"Frankie Jonas!" We yelled and stepped to the side to reveal Frankie standing there. I heard a few 'Awe!'s and 'OMJ it's Frankie!'s. 

Frankie held the microphone up to his mouth and said "I want to introduce my big brothers, Kevin Joe and Nick."

"The Jonas Brother's!" All three of us yelled. The three boys walked out on stage. Kevin bent down to his littlest brother's level and gave him a hug. Nick walked by and ruffled Frankie's hair. As Joe walked by me, he purposely stuck his shoulder out and hit me with it. When I looked up at him, he acted as if he did nothing, but then he looked at me and flashed a smile that I knew made me blush. He gave Frankie a high five and took the microphone from him as Laura and I gave our microphones to Kevin and Nick. The three of us walked off of the stage as one of the brothers told the crowd to give us a hand.

I got back behind the stage as they started their first song, "Year 3000".

Joe's POV

We started our first song, and I wasn't sure how, but it seemed like every song reminded me about Aly in one way or another. Truthfully, Aly was probably in the back of my mind as we wrote these songs. But really? Still in Love With You? I didn't even know I was in love with her in the first place. It wasn't possible. I was only thirteen. How could I be in love at that age?

We finally sang our last song, and walked off of the stage and we were met by our dad.

"Hey, boys. No need to fear. We aren't sleeping on the bus tonight."

We all gave a sigh of relief. "Where are we staying then?" I asked him.

My father turned around and I followed his gaze.

Alyssa's POV

About halfway through the concert, Frankie was beginning to get a little restless. I guess after seeing his brothers perform so many times, it wasn't so exciting anymore. I took his hand and we began to walk around backstage. We walked by an open door. It was sort of like a garage and there was a truck, apparently what held all of the band's equipment. I heard a man talking loudly and Frankie said, "Dad!" He led me over to his father, who closed his phone with a frustrated sigh.

"Hey." He said with a slight blush as he saw us.

"Umm." I started, feeling a tiny bit awkward. "If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "There was a mix-up at our hotel and I'm having trouble finding another place for us to stay."

I had an idea. "Well, we have a pretty big house. We haven't moved since all fifteen kids lived there and six have moved out. We should have enough space for your family to stay for the night."

"Really? You're parents would be okay with it? I don't want to cause any trouble,"

"Oh yeah, they'd be fine with it! I'll give them a call if that would make you happier."

"Let me talk to them." He said with a smile.

I pulled my phone out and dialed my mom's cell phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey mom. It's Alyssa."

"Oh! Hey, Alyssa. What do you need?"

"Umm, well I'm hear with the Jonas Brothers' dad. They had a mix-up at with where they were supposed to stay tonight. I offered our house, but he wanted to talk to you to make sure it's okay, so here he is."

I handed the phone to Mr. Jonas. 'What's her name?' He mouthed. 

"Nicole Pierce." I whispered.

"Miss Pierce?" He asked into the phone. "Paul Jonas…Yes."

"Come on, Frankie." I grabbed his hand and we walked around for a little bit longer. Speaking of which, by the time we made it back to the side of the stage where we were standing before, that's the song they were singing. I really liked it. I heard Nick explain the story behind the song, and after hearing the song, I almost started crying. My little sister Chelsea was diagnosed with diabetes at the beginning of the year. She was about Nick's age, and I knew she looked up to him for everything he had been through. I managed to find her in the crowd and saw her wipe a tear away. Elizabeth had been looking at her and had apparently started crying because she wiped her face. I felt a hot tear fall down my cheek. I felt a tug on my clothes and looked down at Frankie. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay, Alligator?"

I wiped the tear away and smiled. "Yeah, I am, Crocodile." Before I was able to turn back around, Mr. Jonas came up to me and handed me the phone back. 

"Thank you so much, Alyssa."

"Oh you're welcome. She said 'yes'?" He nodded. "Good." As they boys started their final song, I walked over and began talking to Laura. I had a great view of the side of the stage, so when the boys got done and began talking to their father. I saw the whole thing. When their father turned to look at me and the boys followed his gaze I waved. The boys broke away from their father a seconds later and I broke away from my group and ran toward Joe. I hugged him for the second time that night. "You were amazing!" I told him.

He sighed. "I know." I laughed as he threw his arm around me. We began walking toward their dressing room. 

"You really haven't changed at all, Joe." I told him, referring to his personality.

"You haven't either." he told me with a smirk. 

I smiled, and leaned into his body, resting my head on his shoulder. "I think I'm still in shock."

He raised eyebrow in a half smile. "Why?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, I don't want to totally ruin this whole reunion thing, but I don't know if you realized it…I kind of left without saying 'goodbye' on purpose. I couldn't force myself to do it, because I didn't think I'd see you again." I looked up at him. He really didn't have an expression, it was just his 'listening' face. I continued, "When I saw you as I was driving away, I knew that I should've said 'goodbye' but by then, it was too late for me to go back."

He nodded slowly. "I knew. I knew why you left." He chuckled. "If I was being completely honest…which I am…I was struggling with that the whole morning. I had actually been in my cabin debating on whether or not to come see you leave. When I called your name, I had just decided that I wanted to see you, but…you know."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"But!" He stopped walking and faced me. "We're here now!" He said with enthusiasm. I laughed, then I saw a mischievous smirk form on his face. "Jump on my back."

"What?" Did I just hear him correctly?

"For old-time's sake. Come on." After I got my splint off, after a while of walking around, my knee would begin to hurt, so Joe would always give me a piggy-back ride.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Alright. But remember. It's been five years. I'm a little heavier now than I was then.

He rolled his eyes back. "Remember. It's been five years. I'm a little stronger now than I was back then." He turned around and bent over a little. I backed up a few steps, to get a small running start, then jumped on his back. He caught my legs and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "And she sticks the landing! The crowd goes wild! Waaaaaaah!" He was such a dork.

I laughed and Joe took me to the dressing room. He knocked on the door and I called out. "Everyone decent?"

I heard what sounded like Kevin say, "Yes." So Joe walked in. Kevin and Nick looked up from the couch they were sitting on.

"Oh, hey, Alyssa." Nick said.

"Hey! And you can call me Lyss if you guys want to."

The two boys nodded then Joe spoke up. "Come on, bros. We have a meet and greet to get to." Kevin and Nick stood up and then Joe told me, "Hold on tight."

"Wh-" I was going to ask him 'why' but before I could get the whole word out of my mouth, he took off running down the hall. I gripped tightly onto his neck. Soon, he neared the room where the meet and greet was supposed to be and slowed up to wait for his 

brothers.


	4. SingAlongs

Chapter 4

Alyssa's POV

Kevin and Nick finally caught up with us and we all walked through the door. Some fans gave me some nasty glares when they saw me. I was confused, but then realized that I was still on Joe's back. I smirked to myself. I wasn't sure why I wanted to make these fans jealous, but I just felt mean tonight. I leaned my head down and whispered in Joe's ear, "I think your fans are a little jealous." He laughed and I knew that the interaction looked really awkward and almost like I was whispering seductively in his ear. He had to sit down, so I got off of his back and went to stand in the corner of the room. '

The first girl came through the line of Nick, Joe, then Kevin. When she got to the end she looked up at me and asked, "You're Aly-Rae, right?"

"Yeah." I told her in a tiny bit of shock that she'd recognize me from earlier.

"Can you sign this too?"

What?! "Uhh…sure." I slowly moved next to Kevin, who got up real quick and came back with a chair. He sat it next to him and I sat down and signed the poster that she had, advertising the whole 'anniversary' thing with the radio station. Those were the only posters anybody had. They were free at the door. After the line went by, the four us went to find Mr. Rob. Joe linked arms with me and started singing 'We're off to see the wizard…" I laughed and joined in as we skipped along. I finally saw my boss, and walked up to him. "Do you need me to do anything, Mr. Rob?"

"Umm." He looked around. "Not that I can think of…Oh! But your dad," He started as he looked at the boys. "Told me to tell you he went ahead and took your mom and brother and to ride with Alyssa."

"Alright. Thanks." Kevin told him.

"So, we can go ahead and leave?" I asked him.

Yes, but one more thing, boys." The brothers looked back up at him. "How long are you going to be on tour?"

"Well," Nick started, "We have a break tomorrow, but the next day, we're going back on tour for about three months."

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know."

I gave him a confused look before turning to the guys. "Okay, well are you guys ready to go?"

"Yep." They all said at the same time.

"Okay, well I parked out front." I told them. As we began walking, Joe started singing S.O.S…but not just any version of S.O.S…He was singing it opera-style. And what was worse, was that Kevin and Nick joined him in the harmonies. They had me laughing hysterically. Joe suddenly picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. "What are you doing? You don't even know what my car looks like." Nick took the keys out of my hand and hit the alarm button.

"My assumption would be that it is a black Jeep Wrangler." Joe said as he stopped the alarm. I rolled my eyes, but no one saw, unless Joe had eyes on his lower back, which was what I was looking at, at the moment. We finally reached my car and he put me down and I got into the driver's seat. "Shotgun!" Joe quickly called then raced to the passenger's seat. Kevin and Nick sighed before getting in the backseat, Kevin behind me and Nick behind Joe. I turned the car and the radio on. When the music started the song was 'Stacy's Mom' by Fountains of Wayne. It was so funny to watch the boys rock out to this song.

"Up next," I heard Lee, the guy who worked at the station from 10:00 p.m. to 1:00 a.m., start. "These guys brought it tonight at the anniversary bash. If you guys weren't there you definitely missed out. Here's The Jonas Brother's with 'Hold On.'"

I looked up at Joe. "You can change it if you want." I told him. As soon as I finished the sentence, I heard the words start. Joe looked back at his brothers and hesitated for a moment before flipping it to another station. After not finding anything, he turned the CD on. I cringed as I watch him hit the button, knowing what was playing before I got out of the car with my sisters. The song we listened to was close to the end when we turned it off, so the next song started from the beginning. Joe exchanged looks with his brothers, as if asking 'Is this really the song that I think it is?' "My little sisters were in here." I told them, hoping to soften the blow.

**Everybody makes mistakes**

Hannah Montana's voice came through the speakers. I wasn't sure what they were going to do.

**Everybody has those days**

I glanced from, Joe, to the road, the rear-view mirror, back to Joe. They all seemed to be carrying on a conversation with their eyes.

**1, 2, 3, 4!**

Nick yelled the numbers and the song started full speed and the other two joined in singing along. If I thought them singing 'Stacy's Mom' was funny, this was absolutely hilarious. I almost killed us I was laughing so hard. They seemed to all have their own dance moves. We pulled into my driveway as the song ended. I quickly turned the ignition off so another song wouldn't start. "Okay, please be quiet when you walk into the house. It's late, and I'm not sure how many of my family members are asleep." I told them.

They all nodded and I led them to the front door, fumbling with my keys as I tried to find the right one. I finally found it and opened the door. I looked around and saw my mom sitting on the couch with the lamp turned on reading a book, apparently waiting for us to get home.

"Hey, Mom." I whispered as I led the boys inside. "This is Kevin, Joe and Nick. Guys, this is my mom."

"It's nice to meet you." My mom told them.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here." Kevin told her, and the other two agreed.

"Oh, it's no big deal. Okay, well we had three empty rooms. Your parents and brother took one, so one of you gets your own room, unless, Alyssa wants to sleep on the couch and one of you can take her bedroom that way you can all have your own room. Alyssa, their parents are in the bedroom across from yours."

I raised an eyebrow confused. "But, the boys are in that room."

"Really?" My mom asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it's the one across from Elizabeth's room then."

"That makes more sense.' I told her.

"Okay, then, so they can sleep in the other two. I'm going to bed."

"Oh, does anybody know that they're staying here?" I asked.

My mom shook her head. "Everybody had already gone to sleep by the time their parents got here."

"Alright." Tomorrow morning should be fun. "Night, Mom."

"Night, Lyss."

My mom left and I turned to the boys. "Okay, so what do you guys want to do?"

"Kevin and Nick can get the two empty rooms. I'll sleep on the couch." Joe said.

"What? No." I told him. "You can't sleep on the couch. You're a guest."

"Aly, you know me. I'm not tired anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "We'll talk about this later." I said then turned to the other two. "Come on. I'll show you your rooms." I led them up the stairs and showed them which rooms were theirs and pointed out where the bathrooms were. They decided to go ahead and go to sleep, so I went back downstairs to where Joe was asleep on the couch. Not tired my butt! I looked at him. There was no way I could pick the kid up, so he was stuck on the couch for the night. As bad as I felt about it, there was nothing I could do.

I went up to my room and fell asleep quickly. I was exhausted. I woke up the next morning and wondered if anybody else was awake. I went downstairs and saw my mom making breakfast. Nick, Kevin, and Frankie were sitting around the counter. As soon as he saw me, Frankie jumped down off of the stool and ran to give me a hug. "Alligator!"

As he got to me I picked him up. "Morning, Crocodile." He giggled and I walked into the kitchen and sat him back down on the stool. "What are you making, mom?" I asked her

"Food." My mom smirked.

"Okay, fine. Don't tell me." I rolled my eyes. My mother was always like this. I looked around and realized Joe wasn't here. "Where's your other brother?" I asked the boys in general.

"He's still on the couch." Nick told me.

My mother sat the pot holder down a little forcefully. "Alyssa Rae! You made the boy sleep on the couch?!"

"No! He insisted he'd take the couch. I told him no, but by the time I got back from showing Nick and Kevin to their rooms he was asleep." My mother looked up and jumped a little, I was about to ask her 'what' when I felt someone grab my sides. I jumped forward, then turned around.

"Were you talking about me?" He asked. I playfully hit his chest.

"Don't scare me like that. You know I hate it."

"Honey, how would the boy know. You just met him last night." My mother said as she put something in the oven.

"Actually, Mrs. Aly's Mom," Joe began, causing all of us to snicker, "We met about five years ago."

My mother tried to stifle her laughter, "Okay, Joe. One, call me Miss Nicole; two, how did you two meet?" My mother looked from me to Joe and then back to me.

"Camp." I told her simply as I took a sip of milk. The glass had been staring at me since I walked into the kitchen. I wasn't sure who's it was, but nobody was drinking, so I decided that I would.

"Oh! Joe!" My mother said as realization hit her, but I wasn't expecting what she was going to say next. "Lord, this child wouldn't shut up about you for weeks after she got back." I inhaled deeply and began to choke on the milk. "Alyssa, cover your mouth." My mother told me as she turned around to fix something on the stove. I felt my cheeks turn red and felt all eyes on me. "Yeah," My mother continued with her back turned. "She talk about how cute you were, and how nice you were and what a great kis-" What was she saying? I had to stop her.

"Okay mom! I think they've heard enough" I told her quickly.

"Oh…alright." My mom said as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Hey, mom, I-" Chelsea started, then gasped. I turned around to see her and she blinked a few times. "Umm…hi, everybody. Alyssa?" She asked turning to me. "Can I see you for a second?"

"Sure." I had a feeling I knew what was coming. I sat the milk down and followed Chelsea into the next room.

When we were finally alone, she turned to me and in a loud whisper asked, "What the heck are the Jonas Brothers doing in our kitchen?!"

I stifled a laugh. "Their hotels got messed up. They just stayed here for the night." I told her.

"Oh…"

"Come on, I'll introduce you." I grabbed her wrist and began to lead her out of the room, but she jerked back.

"No! I look terrible!"

"Uhh." I started, then placed a hand on her shoulder. "I hate to break it to you Chels, but," I stopped and whispered, "They've already seen you."

Her face grew disgusted ."Awe, man!" I laughed and grabbed her hand again.

"Come on, let's go." She reluctantly came with me. "Boys," I started when we reached the kitchen. "This is my sister Chelsea." Chelsea gave a little wave. "Chelsea, this is Kevin, Nick, Joe, and Frankie."

"I am so sorry!" My mom suddenly exclaimed before any of the guys could say anything to Chelsea. We all looked up and her and she continued. "I am such a bad hostess! Would and of you like anything to drink?"

"Oh, uh." Kevin started. "Do you have any juice?"

" I sure do. What about you, Nick? Juice?"

"Oh. Um, no thanks. It'll make my sugar go up. I'll take some milk though."

My mother seemed to mentally slap herself in the head. "That's' right!" Oh, no. Poor Chelsea. I knew where this was headed. "You've got diabetes. I don't know how I forgot. Chelsea was diagnosed in January. I'm always hearing about how she looks up to you for-." I took a glance at Chelsea. Her face was beet red and she tried to look away.

"Mom." I stopped her mid-sentence yet again. "I think, he's got it."

My mother sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." Chelsea looked up at me and mouthed 'Thank you.' I nodded back. I glanced over at Nick, who was smiling and blushing slightly as he looked at Chelsea.

Kevin looked over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow. I looked back and saw Liz.

"Morning, Liz." She looked confused. "You may not recognize these guys, you were kind of far away last night." I smirked.

She scratched her arm, yawned, and shrugged. "Orange juice. Please mom."

"Okay." My mom turned around to grab the orange juice out of the refrigerator. "Oh, Kevin! I'm so sorry. I was supposed to get you juice too! And Joe! I never even asked you! Did you want some juice?"

"No thanks. I'm fine."

"Okay, oh! And Nick needs milk!" She turned to Chelsea. "Did you want some milk like Nick?"

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Well, I did, but when you put it like that…"

"It's okay." Nick said with a smile.

Chelsea sighed and blushed. "Okay."

"Okay what?" My mom asked trying to count out the amount of glasses that she needed.

"Let me help you with that, Mom. You get back to the cooking." I walked around the island and grabbed four cups and poured two with orange juice and two with milk. Soon, everybody was downstairs and everybody had been introduced and we were all sitting around the table. "So," I started and turned to Joe, who was seated next to me. "When do you guys leave?"

"Well, today's our day off, so we'll probably leave around five."

"That's cool." I said as I took a bite of my pancakes. I glanced around the table. Frankie was talking to Mykal, Lance and Thomas; but Lance and Thomas would also alternate between Nick and Kevin. Bridget was bugging Nick with questions, while he'd catch a few glances at Chelsea. Chelsea wasn't saying much. Mom had totally embarrassed her earlier. Grady and Brayden would alternate talking with Kevin and Joe. It seemed that Kevin was trying to flirt with Elizabeth, but either she wasn't picking up on it, or she was totally not interested. My guess, knowing my sister as well as I do, she just wasn't picking up on it. Our parents were chatting it up with the Jonas's, and they seemed to be getting along pretty well.

We all spent the day together, watching movies and such. Before the end of the day, everybody had everybody's cell numbers. When Paul told the boys they had to leave, I was a little upset. At least I'd be able to give Joe a proper goodbye this time. They all promised to text and call, as the head for the door, Frankie was almost in tears. He suddenly stopped at the door and ran back to me. I bent down to his level and hugged him.

"See you…later…Alligator." He told me between sniffles. I fought the urge to cry.

"After 'while, Crocodile."

"I'll miss you." He told me.

"I'll miss you too, but I'm sure your brothers wouldn't mind you using one of their phones to call me."

"I'm going to call you everyday!" He told me as he brightened up a little.

"Alright, I'll be waiting."

"Bye!" he went back over to his family.

I caught Joe's gaze and we both walked toward each other. I was still a little teary from my conversation with Frankie, but when he hugged me I couldn't stop the tears.

"Don't cry." He said softly in my ear so that nobody could hear him. I nodded. We pulled away from each other and he wiped a tear away with his thumb. He leaned in and kissed my cheek and gave me a half smile. "It isn't really goodbye this time. There's no way we can lose contact."

I nodded again. The boys said the rest of their goodbyes to my siblings then they left. I walked up to my room and pulled my phone out. I texted Joe.

**I miss you already:'(-Aly**

It was only a few seconds later that he texted back.

**I miss you 2 and so does Frankie;-)**


	5. Shopping

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I love them. And also, if you ever have any ideas for this story just tell me. If you come up with something that I like and I haven't already thought of before, I'll credit you with the idea. **

Chapter 5

The rest of the weekend went by entirely too fast. Before I knew it, I was waking up and getting ready for work on Monday. I hadn't heard from any of the brothers since Joe's text. I turned the radio on when I got into the car and heard my best friend's voice.

"So, everybody's probably heard how wonderful the concert was. We had such a great turnout that we've already started planning for next year." She started 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' faintly and continued talking. "These guys were the main act, and Aly-Rae got to spend time with them after the show, so when she gets here she's going to tell us all about it."

"I am?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Here's the Jonas Brothers with 'When You Look Me in the Eyes'."

I looked at the time and knew that Laura would be calling me very soon. I reluctantly turned the radio off so I wouldn't get into the song and have to stop it. No sooner had I hit the 'power' button, my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller I.D. to make sure it was Laura. It was.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey, Rae! You on your way?"

"Yep. So uh, what's this about me explaining what happened after the show?"

"Dad said that ever since Friday night, people have been asking about it. A lot of people saw you hanging out with them after the show and apparently got your autograph?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah…"

"Anyways, a lot of people said you looked really friendly with the guys, so we decided we'd get down to the bottom of it."

"Great." I rolled my eyes. It wasn't like she could see me.

I hung up with her and before too long I was at work. I walked into the station and clocked in, waiting for my time to come. Finally, I was given the 'OK' to go in.

Laura looked up at me and gave me a smile. "Good morning, Connecticut! So, Aly-Rae is here and she's ready to give us all of the details of Friday night. So, several people noticed you hanging out with the Jonas Brothers after the show at the Meet and Greet. What was that about?"

I sighed. "Well, I hadn't realized it before, but I actually knew Joe. We met several years ago and became really good friends, but didn't really keep in contact, so when we met again at the show, we just spent time together catching up."

"Okay, and somebody said that they saw you leave with the Jonas Brothers. What's the story there?"

"Well, basically, their hotel got screwed up so them, their parents, and their little brother stayed with my family then left the next day."

"What about you and Joe. I know you said you were just getting reacquainted but is there anything else going on that we should know about?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. Joe's just-" my phone began to vibrate. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. "Calling me right now." I mumbled. "Hold on." I told Laura, then opened my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Aly! What's up?"

"Um, I'm kind of at work right now."

"Oh! My bad! Can I just text you then?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Cool. Talk to you in a minute."

"Alright. Bye."

When I hung up I looked over at Laura. She had apparently gone to a song while I was on the phone.

"So. That was Joe?"

"Yes." I sighed.

**So how's work going?**

Joe texted me.

**Good. What about you?**

"Are you texting him now?" Laura asked surprised.

"He's my friend, Laur!"

**Great. I can't wait to hang out with you again. Oh! And Frankie told me to tell 'Alligator' hello for him. What's with those names anyways?**

I laughed.

**That's between me and the Frankster.**

Joe texted me a few more times before the show ended, and Laura made me read them out loud on the air. If not she was going to take the phone away and I knew she'd do it too. As my shift ended, I walked out of the small room and saw Mr. Rob standing there.

"Can I speak with you for a minute, Alyssa?"

"Sure." Uh oh…what was this about?

He led me into his office and told me to have a seat. "I was talking to the Jonas Brothers' father about having one of our own go on tour with the Jonas Brothers and posting a blog about things that happen everyday. Our own insider." Where was he headed with this? "I really think that you'd be perfect for the job."

"Seriously? I would love to!" I was already friends with Joe. I loved Frankie; and Nick and Kevin were such sweethearts.

"Great, well your flight leaves tonight."

"What?! I haven't even asked my parents about it-"

"I've already talked to them."

"But I have to pack-"

"I've already arranged for you to go shopping when you get to New York, to get an entire new wardrobe."

"So this is really happening?"

"Sure is."

"Thank you so much!"

I said 'goodbye' to Laura then went home to say 'goodbye' to my family. I packed a few things that I would need before I had a chance to go shopping, such as a few pairs of pants, shirts, and undergarments. Then, I packed my entertainment items such as my iPod, my laptop, and my cameras plus all of their attachments. I found a few DVDs that I enjoyed watching and packed those as well. Soon, I had everything that I needed and I had to leave for the airport. My parents dropped me off and I boarded the plane. It was only a few hours later, but it felt like days when the plane finally landed. I hadn't told the boys that I was coming, and neither had their parents. Denise was picking me up at the airport. I got off of the plane and found my luggage, now all I had to do was find my ride. I looked around the airport and finally saw someone waving their arms. I looked closer and saw that it was Denise. I quickly ran over to her and she threw her arms around me, as if I was her own daughter.

"How have you been? How was the flight?" She asked me.

"Good and good." I told her with a smile.

"That's good. The boys will be so happy to see you. They won't know until tomorrow though. That's when we've planned for you to go shopping."

"Alright." We walked out of the airport and found a cab. I threw my luggage in the trunk and we got into the back seat. Denise told me the sleeping arrangements for the next few weeks. Her and I would sleep in the same room, Frankie and Paul would sleep in the same room and the three boys would be in the same room. She told me she just wasn't comfortable with me sleeping in the same room as the boys and I told her I completely agreed. Her phone began to ring and I heard her side of the conversation. "Hello? Hey, sweetie. Yeah I'm okay. Her plane just landed not too long ago. We're on our way back to the hotel now."

That reminded me. I had people waiting for me to tell them I was okay. I quickly sent the same text to my mom, Mr. Rob, Laura, and Liz.

**My plane landed and I'm on the way to the hotel.**

I figured that they would pass the message on to anyone else who cared. I got replies that said:

**Good**(Liz)

**Okay, sweetie**(My mom)

**Awesome! Tell me about it later!**(Laura)

**Alright. I'll touch base with you by Wednesday**(Mr. Rob)

Denise got off of the phone and told me that that was her husband. We had some small talk until we finally got to the hotel. I got my stuff out of the trunk, then followed Denise up to our room. She handed me a key and told me to open the door while she grabbed my stuff. I opened the door and walked inside. I was kind of happy to see her stuff on the bed closest to the door, because I always preferred the one further away. I took my stuff from her and tried to hand her the key back.

She waved her hands in front of her face. "No, that one's yours. You may want to leave before I get up tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." I said and put the key on the bedside table. I grabbed the two suitcases I had and put them over in the corner closest to my bed. I rummaged through the suitcase with my clothes and found the pajama bottoms and t-shirt I had packed for the night. I went to the bathroom to change and when I came back out, Denise was already dressed for bed as well.

"Just so you know, in case you're wondering, the boys are in room 215 right next door. They'll probably get up around 9 tomorrow. You should take them shopping with you. You guys would have a lot of fun. "

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Denise."

I grabbed my iPod and stuck the headphones in my ears. I couldn't go to sleep without some kind of background noise and by the sheer fact that it seemed my roommate was already asleep, I assumed the TV would not be good idea. I put it on shuffle, and the first song it played was "Hello Beautiful". I was already a little tired so, the slow song plus the fact that the boys' harmonies were so amazing lulled me to sleep before the end of the song.

I woke up at 8:45 the next day. I got dressed for the day, grabbed my room key and was careful not to wake Denise. I walked out of the door and over one room. '215'. I knocked three times, then folded my arms across my chest. I was kind of nervous. I heard rummaging around and the sound of one of the boys saying "Hold on!"

The door finally swung open and I saw Kevin standing there. He seemed to give me a double take. "Alyssa?" He didn't say it very loud. I gave a little nod and he hugged me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you all at one time." I smiled. He motioned with his head for me to come inside the room. I took a step inside and he closed the door.

"Hey, Joe! Come here!" Kevin called out.

"Just a minute!" Joe called back. Nick got up off of the couch. The boys of course had a suite. He was definitely shocked and slightly confused but was still happy to see me. He gave me a hug.

"What'd you need?" Joe asked as he came out of his room. He had plaid, dark blue and green pajama pants and a dark blue T-shirt on. He was looking down as he walked out, and looked up as soon as he got into the room. He froze when he saw me. "Aly?!" I smiled and nodded. "Oh my gosh!" He ran over and picked me up and spun me around. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, basically, my job now, is to be on tour with you guys and give everybody updates and stuff about the tour. And as soon as you boys get dressed, we're going shopping."

"For what?" Nick asked.

"For clothes, duh?" I laughed. "My boss is buying me an entirely new wardrobe."

"This oughta be fun." Kevin said with smirk, before they all took off to get dressed. Twenty minutes later, the boys were dressed and we were headed out the door. I jumped onto Joe's back and I was there until we hailed the cab.

Shopping was fun. I found about ten outfits that I liked, and also got another suitcase to put all of the outfits in. Kevin told me that they had another day off in a few weeks and that we could go shopping then too, because I still had money on the debit card Mr. Rob gave me. They guys only got recognized three times. There were never huge crowds flocking towards them, only three or four people at most, so it was okay. Every time we were approached, Joe would put his arm around my waist. I wasn't sure if he was trying to signal to everybody that we were together, or if he was just trying to keep me close, so we wouldn't get separated. I convinced myself of the latter. I wasn't sure how I felt about the former. I mean, Joe was a great guy and I knew him really well once upon a time, but things could change in five years. Although, there was still this part of me that wanted to be able to claim Joe, and wanted him to claim me.

Naturally, there was innocent flirting going on-both ways. It was almost as if we were never separated for any amount of time. When I finally finished shopping, we left and went back to the hotel. We could only shop until 3 o'clock because the band had sound check at five. We went back up the elevator and got to our rooms. I let the boys go inside their room, and found my key card and swiped it.

"But, mom!" I heard Frankie whine as soon as I walked in. He turned around and looked at me, before his whole countenance changed. "Alligator!" he yelled and dashed toward me.

"Hey, Crocodile!" I said as I bent down to his level to give him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I'm gonna stay with you guys for awhile."

"Yay!" I laughed. I quickly packed my suitcases and we met up with the rest of them downstairs. The bus was outside and we loaded everything up on it. Finally, I walked inside the bus and Joe quickly pointed out which bunk I would be in. He and Kevin slept on the left side and Nick slept on the right. Nick normally slept on the bottom so I took the top bunk, which was across from Joe. There was another set of bunks and that was for their parents and Frankie.

The boys led me to the back of the bus where they had an entertainment room set up. The front of the bus had a couch and table. We didn't really do anything. I went to get my bunk set up the way I wanted it. We wouldn't be on the bus for very long right now. We were going straight to the venue. Tonight, apparently was a different story. Before long, the bus stopped and we all unloaded. We went inside the back entrance. Soon, sound check started, then the concert followed. I really didn't hang out with the guys much. Mostly, I was with Frankie. This backstage area was a lot different than when they had the concert back home. Then I realized that every backstage area probably looked different.

After the concert was over, Frankie and I went back to the bus. He was tired, and almost went straight to sleep once we got back. I sat in my bunk after he fell asleep and watched a DVD on my laptop while I waited for the guys to get back inside.

It wasn't too much longer before I heard chattering and realized the guys were inside the bus.

"Great concert." I said as I peaked my head out.

"Thanks." Nick said as he took a sip of his water.

"So, uh, apparently a lot of people either saw or heard about us hanging out." Joe said and he hopped up into his bunk.

"Really?" I asked him. What would give him this idea?

"Yeah, at least 20 people asked me if I had a girlfriend and when I told them 'no', they asked who you were."

"Wow, that makes me a little weirded out." I told him truthfully. "That fact that people pay that much attention to me."

"Oh.." He said a confused look formed on his face.

"What?" I asked him

"Well, are you saying that you don't like being the spotlight?"

"No. I'm just saying it's weird, that I'm just the girl who hangs with you guys. It's not like there's really a reason for anybody to notice me."

"What if you had a reason?"

"Like what?"

"Like, for instance, if you were one of our girlfriends or something. Would it weird you out if people paid a lot of attention to you?"

"Ummm…" I really wasn't sure if he was still being hypothetical or not. "I don't know. It'd probably be weird, but it'd be a little less weird than if I wasn't. But, if I were to date one of you, I wouldn't want to announce it to everybody either."

He nodded and seemed to be thinking. "So," He finally said. "I was thinking a little about camp.'

"Really? What about it?"

"About how we kissed, then you left. I mean…if camp hadn't ended that night, what would have happened between us?"

"What do you mean?'

"I mean, normally after two people kiss, they like start dating or something."

"Joe? Are you trying to ask me out?" I asked him.

Joe blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Am I being that obvious?"

"Just a little." I laughed.

"So…Do you want to go out with me?"

I smirked. "I'd love to."

Joe smiled even bigger. "Good., but we aren't telling anybody?"

"Well, if people ask, I don't care if you tell them, but don't just blurt it out."

"Alright, but what if an interviewer asks? If I tell them, 'yes' everybody will know within the next few weeks."

"Well, then so be it. I don't want to lie about it. I just don't want to boast about it."

"Okay."

br

**So there you have it! Aly and Joe are officially going out, but they're aren't planning on telling anyone flat out...hmmm I could go so many directions with this one. **


	6. Texting

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I've had it written down for a while, I just never had the chance to type it up. So here it is, I hope it's good enough for you guys!**

Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning and walked back to the entertainment room and saw Nick texting somebody on his cell phone.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Oh, umm…Chelsea."

Cute sensitive one said what? "As in my sister Chelsea?"

"Yeah." Nick nodded.

"Well, what's she having to say?"

"Umm." He seemed to be getting a little nervous. "N-Nothing."

"Nick." I said sternly giving him a look.

"Really, it's nothing. She was just telling me about last night."

"What happened last night?" I asked him, confused.

"She had a blind date with this guy."

"What?!"

"Yeah, she said he was one of Liz's friends' brother."

I thought about my sisters friends and their brothers and figured she was with Cole. "Well, how did it go?"

"She said it kind of sucked." He seemed happy

"Really now?" He nodded and showed me the text that said,

**It kinda sucked.**

I laughed. "Nick, if I ask you a question will you be completely honest?"

"Only if I can ask you a question and you be completely honest."

"Deal. Do you like my sister?"

"Like? As in-"

"Nicholas. You know what I mean."

He sighed. "Yeah."

"Then you should ask her out. I know she likes you."

"That's the problem."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I know she likes me, but I don't know if she likes _me_. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, but I also think that if you don't give her a chance you're going to wait until it's too late."

Nick nodded in understanding. "Okay, my turn. What's the deal with you and Joe?"

"What do you mean?" I smirked.

"I mean, I know you said you guys are just friends but-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Joe walked in, sat down, put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. "Good morning, beautiful." He smiled. My heart melted every time he smiled.

I smiled back and blushed slightly.

"Oh my gosh. He asked you out didn't he?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Wow. I didn't think you'd actually do it." He told Joe.

NICK'S POV

"Well, I'm going back to my bunk." I told them. I got up and went to my bed and sent Chelsea another text message.

**I'm sorry your date sucked- N**

**It's okay. What's new with you?-C**

**Nothing really, but I just found out that Lyss and Joe are going out.-N**

**Seriously?!-C**

**Yep!-N**

**OMG?!-C**

**I know. So uh…-N**

"**Uh"…what?-C**

**R U looking for a bf?-N**

**I don't know-C**

**Well, do you want to be my gf?-N**

I held my breath as I waited for her to respond. I started getting nervous when I hadn't received another text message. Oh well. At least I tried. All of a sudden my phone began to ring. It was Chelsea.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"Sorry, my inbox filled up or something, and it wouldn't let me send another message."

"Oh…that's cool." I felt a little better about myself right about then.

"So, were you serious?"

"About you being my girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

She got quiet. "Why would you want to date me?"

"Because you're beautiful, and you're fun to be around."

There was silence. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

I took a deep breath. "You're gorgeous."

There was more silence before she finally said, "Yes."

Okay…wait…"Yes?"

"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

"That's great! So, now what?"

Chelsea laughed. "I don't know. Are we going to tell everybody?"

"Do you want to?"

"Not really. I mean, if people ask you, tell them you have a girlfriend, but don't tell them my name."

We talked for a little while before I got off of the phone with her and we all decided to watch movies.

ALYSSA'S POV

After one and half movies, we had arrived at our destination: A hotel. But, not just any hotel. No, this hotel had several hundred screaming fans outside of it. Kevin led the way to the doors, followed by Nick, then Joe, who was holding my left hand, then me, then Frankie, who was holding my right hand, then Denise, who was holding Frankie's other hand, then Paul. We finally pushed our way inside and up to our rooms after a few minutes. As soon as I got inside mine and Denise's room, I collapsed on the bed. No really because I was tired, truthfully, I thought it'd be fun to just collapse onto the bed. I grabbed the remote and began to cycle through the channels.

I finished watching an episode of _Friends _before Paul knocked on mine and Denise's door. I got up from my very comfortable spot on the bed and went to answer the door.

"Hey, Mr. Jonas…I mean…Paul."

He laughed. "Come on. The boys are waiting downstairs."

I grabbed my things and walked downstairs. I said 'Hey' to the boys, and we began walking towards the front door.

We got outside and there was a limo waiting for us. "Oh, we're going there in style, eh?" I wasn't Canadian. I had no Canadian in me whatsoever, but I still put 'eh' on the ends of some of my sentences.

Joe laughed and put his arm around me, then helped me inside. It wasn't like I needed help, I just thought it was cute that he offered. Frankie was all the way over to the window. He was on my left, while Joe was on my right. Paul sat next to Joe. Then across from me and Frankie (because, truly, we were both so small that us together, made up one of the boys) was Nick, then Kevin across from Joe and Denise across from Paul.

"Where are we going?" Frankie asked as he leaned his head on my arm.

"Your brothers have an interview at a local news station." Denise answered. Basically, it was a show sort of like "Good Morning, America", but it wasn't syndicated, meaning it would only show in a few cities around the station, although, it was gaining popularity.

The car fell into sort of an awkward silence. Then Frankie asked, "Are we there yet?" The men groaned. I thought it was cute but apparently he did it a lot.

"Frankie, don't start." Denise said. Frankie sighed. When I looked down at Frankie, I felt Joe grab my hand. It was a little awkward with his parents there, but it wasn't like they didn't know. We told them earlier when they saw us holding hands during the movie.

The car ride wasn't very long, especially compared to the bus ride to even get to this city.

We were led into the back of the studio because there were fans out front. I promise I recognized a few of them from the hotel. The boys were separated from us, and their parents, Frankie, and I were asked to stand off to the side. It felt as if the car ride was actually shorter than the wait for the guys to get out there.

The hosts of the show were a man and woman named John and Mindy. The director came out and counted down from five, and the crowd began to applaud. Once the excited fans calmed down, Mindy called the guys out. The fans went wild once again as Kevin led the way to a couch where all three boys sat.

John waited for the fans to die down for the second, but most certainly not the last time, before he began. "So, we're so happy you guys could come."

"We're happy to be here." Kevin answered.

"How's the tour going?" Mindy asked.

"It's going good." Nick began. "It can get pretty busy, but normally it works out that when we start to get stressed, we have a break, and then it's all good."

"Do you have a break today?" John asked.

"No." Joe answered. "We have a concert tonight, so as soon as we leave here we have to get to our sound check."

"Well, that's good, because I would have hated to have taken your only break day."

"No you wouldn't." Joe joked with him. The audience and the five people on stage all chuckled.

"So, now we have a question that I know all of the fans want to know." Mindy started. "Single or taken?"

"Taken." Joe quickly answered.

"Single." Kevin said with a shrug.

"Taken." Nick answered. Joe and Kevin looked at their brother, and the four of us stared at Nick.

All at once all six of us said, "What?!"

Nick blushed. "Whoa, Nick." John started as everyone continued to stare. "Nobody knew?"

"Uh, no. It actually just happened this morning." Oh my gosh! It's Chelsea! "But she doesn't want me to say her name."

"Is it Miley?" Mindy asked.

Nick chuckled. "No. It's not Miley. She's not a celebrity."

"So, she's a fan?" John questioned.

Nick thought about the question. "Yes and no. She's a fan, but, she's more than a fan."

"Awe." I heard myself say.

Mindy decided to go back to Joe. "So, Joe. What about you? Over the weekend and the past few days, people have been saying you were with a girl, but you denied that you guys were dating. Are you dating now?"

Joe looked up at me as if making sure it was okay. Mindy noticed and followed his gaze. I nodded and Joe said, "Well-" but he was cut off.

"Wait!" Mindy said looking back and forth between the two of us. "Is that her?"

"Uh…" his hesitation to answer only confirmed Mindy's suspicion.

"And is that your little brother? Let's bring them both out here."

I looked up to Denise and Paul as if asking if I should. Denise shrugged. I looked back out at the boys. Joe gave me a look that said, "I don't know what to say. It's up to you"

I tucked a loose strand over hair behind my ear and grabbed Frankie's hand. I walked out and easily fit myself between Joe and Nick. Frankie sat on Kevin's lap.

"You are so pretty!" Mindy exclaimed.

"Thanks." I said as I blushed.

"What's your name?" John asked me.

"Alyssa." I told them.

Joe put his hand on my knee. I linked my arm with his. I was nervous and when I got nervous, I got cold.

"So, you were denying it, and now you're not. What happened?"

"Well, it wasn't true before." Joe answered. "I just asked her last night."

"How did you meet?" Mindy was definitely getting into this.

Joe squeezed my knee, telling me to take this question. "We met about five years ago. We went to camp together and became really good friends, but I hadn't heard from him since then; So anyway, now I work at a radio station, and the boys played a show that I had to work at, and I actually didn't even recognize him at first; but he recognized me, and we started talking and…yeah."

"Are you on tour with them?" John asked.

"Yes. I am." I answered.

"Did Joe ask you?" Mindy asked, overly-enthused.

I chuckled. "No. My boss told me. I'm writing a blog for the station. It's going to be read on the air."

"That's nice. So, boys." John shifted the interview back to the band and Frankie. I felt slightly awkward because they were being asked questions that I couldn't answer. Finally, they went to a commercial break, and the band had to get ready to sing. I took Frankie and we walked back over to Denise and Paul. Denise smiled and patted my back. I took a deep breath and stood back to watch the boys sing.

They finally came back and Mindy introduced the band. Nick counted them off and they began to sing "Take a Breath." It was their newest single, and one of my favorite songs.

After they sang, we left almost immediately, and headed to the venue.

"I'm hungry." Joe announced as soon as we pulled in to the parking lot.

The other two agreed, so Frankie, Denise, and I decided to take the limo and run to Burger King.

Chelsea's POV

After my conversation with Nick, it didn't completely sink in that I was actually his girlfriend. It didn't until I got a text message from him. I looked at the time and figured that he was at sound check or something.

**Hey! What's up?-N**

**Nothing. What's up with you?-C**

**We're at sound check. Your sister and my mom and Frankie went to get food.-N**

**Fun fun! Food is awesome!-C**

**Yes. Yes it is. -N**

**)-C**

**So….-N**

**So…what?-C**

**We had an interview today.-N**

**Really now?-C**

**Yeah. They asked if I was dating anyone.-N**

**Well…what did you say?-C**

**I told them that I was, then they asked me your name.-N**

That was when it hit me. This was really happening.

**You didn't tell them…did you?-C**

**Of course not. But when I told them that you didn't want me to say your name, they asked if it was Miley. Lol.-N**

**Nick…you wouldn't lie to me. Would you?-C**

**No…never. Why?-N**

**Did you ever like Miley?-C**

It took him a really long time to answer.

**Yes. But I honestly don't like her anymore…my feelings for her didn't last very long.-N**

**Okay.-C**

**Oh! Food's here! I'll text you after the concert.-N**

**Alright. Bye!-C**

Just as I was closing my phone I heard, "Who are you texting?" from my door way. I jumped and turned to see Elizabeth standing there.

My hand went to my chest and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. "Nobody." I finally told her.

"It wasn't nobody, with the way I scared you. Who was it?" She asked getting a smirk on her face.

"I told you. It's nobody."

Elizabeth walked over and began to wrestle the phone away from me. She finally got it from my grasp and began looking through the messages. I figured there was no point in trying to fight her for it.


	7. Tears

Chapter 7

Joe's POV

Kevin was talking to the band- about something boring I'm sure. Nick was leaning over the keyboard with his phone in his hands, and I was sitting on the stage with my legs dangling off the side. We were waiting for Mom, Frankie, and Aly to get back from Burger King. It was rather boring without Aly there, because I had no one to talk to. I actually missed her. This feeling was what I felt for months after camp was over, but that was when I thought I'd lost her forever. Now, I knew she was coming back, or at least I hoped, but I still missed her. I looked out into the rows upon rows of empty seats and imagined them being filled tonight with hundreds of fans, all with different stories of how they got there. Some won contests, others got tickets as presents, others saved up their hard-earned money for months, to get a seat in the nosebleed section just to see us perform. It was those people that I looked forward to performing for. I wanted to give them a show that they'd remember.

I sighed and looked back at my brothers who had not moved from their previous positions. _I wonder who Nick's talking to. _I thought. I pulled my legs back onto the stage and jumped up. I casually made my way over to my younger brother, and snatched the phone from his hand when he was least expecting it.

"Joe!" Nick shouted as he whipped around, causing the band and Kevin to look over to see what was going on.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked as I tried to get to the text messages.

"None of your business!" He yelled as he reached for the phone, but I quickly moved it just out of reach.

The phone vibrated in my hand and I glanced at the screen. "Oh! You have a text message." I smirked, and opened the phone to check the message.

"Joe! I'm serious! Give it back to me!"

"From Chelsea." I said as I read the text message. "'Did you ever like Miley?' Why would Chelsea care if you liked Miley?"

"I don't know." He said as he continued to reach for the phone.

"Oh! Does she like you? You may need to tell her that you already have a girlfriend." Nick kept trying and failing at grabbing the phone and suddenly it hit me. "Unless…Chelsea is your girlfriend."

Nick stopped and looked like a deer caught it headlights, and I knew I had nailed the target on the head.

"Joe…please don't say anything. She wants it to stay a secret. She doesn't want to be bugged by fans or paparazzi."

I sighed. "I won't tell anybody."

"Great, now give me my phone so I can text her back."

"No, let me read the messages." Nick sighed, defeated. I smiled to myself and read over the last few messages. I glanced up and saw Nick sort of pouting as he plunked out a few notes on the keyboard. "Fine." He looked up and I tossed him the phone. It wasn't any fun anymore now that he wasn't trying to steal it back. I turned to walk back to my spot on the stage when I heard Aly's voice.

"We're back!" I looked up and saw Aly and Frankie holding two bags each and Mom holding two cup holders that held four drinks each.

I ran over to them. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Thanks." Aly said. I rummaged through the bag and found my burger, then went to Frankie's bag and grabbed my fries and pie, then grabbed my drink from my mom, and took off to the edge of the stage again.

I unwrapped my burger and began to stuff my face. I felt somebody next to me and looked up to see Aly setting her stuff down and sitting down next to me.

"Im schlo gload urrr bach." I said with a full mouth. Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?"

I smiled and continued chewing my food. When I had finally swallowed it, I started again, "I said…'I'm so glad you're back."

"Oh…well, it couldn't have been that bad without me here."

"Oh believe me. It was."

She laughed. "I'll take your word for it." I loved her laugh. I honestly believed that if I was having the worst day in the world, her laugh would make it all better.

Alyssa's POV

It felt like all I did was blink my eyes, and suddenly the tour was almost over. There was one show left and I had mixed feelings about going home.

I was typing up my blog on my laptop when I heard my phone begin to ring. I glanced down at the screen and saw _Mom._

"Hello?" I answered.

"Alyssa," Her tone was worried. "Don't panic too much."

I sat up in my bunk. "What happened, mom?"

"It's Chelsea."

Nick's POV

I had fallen asleep in my bunk and when I woke up I heard my family and Alyssa, who was practically family anyways, talking in hushed tones.

"Well what are we going to tell Nick?" Kevin asked in a whisper, but loud enough for me to hear when I walked into the room.

"What do you need to tell me?" Everyone glanced around the room at each other, then I noticed Alyssa. Her head was on Joe's shoulder, and it looked as if she'd been crying. I knew only one thing could have happened. "What happened to Chelsea?"

"She went into a diabetic coma." Joe spoke up. I felt my body go numb and he continued to explain what had happened and that she was in the hospital now.

"Let's go!" I finally said.

"What?" Everyone asked me at the same time.

"I don't care about the show tonight. We'll reschedule it. I need to be with her, and I'm sure Alyssa wants to be there too."

We discussed the matter a little further, and finally figured that the fans would understand that we had a friend in need. The bus took a detour and the next thing we knew, we were headed for Connecticut.

Kevin's POV

Alyssa called her mom when we got into town and she told her they were still at the hospital, so the bus dropped us off there. We walked inside and Alyssa was immediately met by Elizabeth and her mom. Nick went over there as well to hear what her mom had to say.

Joe came up beside me and stood there watching her. "What's on your mind?" I asked him.

"It just bugs me because I can't help her." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, rather confused.

"She's completely upset and all I can do is let her cry on my shoulder. I can't make it better."

I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder. "You're in love, man."

He stared longingly after her. "Yeah…and it kind of sucks right now."

The doctor came out and said something to them. I saw Alyssa slowly back away from the group, then Elizabeth, her mom, and Nick all followed the doctor.

Alyssa came over to us and wrapped her arms around Joe's waist. Joe was caught completely off guard but he put his arms around her and let her cry into his chest.

"I can't go in there." She mumbled. "Please…just take me home." Joe nodded, then the two of them walked over to our dad and got some money for a cab from him.

Joe's POV

Alyssa and I walked out of the hospital and hailed a taxi. We climbed into the first one that stopped and Alyssa told them the address. She laid her head on my shoulder as we started the journey back to her house. Before I knew it, she was asleep. When we finally stopped, I kindly paid the driver, got out of the cab, and pulled Alyssa out of the cab as well.

She was still asleep as I carried her inside- that is, after I looked several minutes for her key ring, then another few minutes trying to figure out which key opened her front door.

I shut the door behind me with my foot, then tried to remember how to get to her room. As I walked up the stairs I couldn't remember if I had actually been to her room before, as I thought about how last time I slept on the couch then when we woke up only hung out downstairs. The dead give away to her room though was the dry-erase board on the outside of the door with the words, "Alyssa's Room: Keep out!" I opened the door and walked over to the right hand side of the bed and laid her down. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

I turned to walk away when I heard her say, "Joe, please don't leave me."

I looked back at her and I thought she was going to start crying again. I walked back to the bed and sat down. She turned her back to me and curled up on her side. I laid down as well and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her hands grab mine and begin to play with them.

Alyssa's POV

I lightly stroked his hands. After laying like that for several minutes, I finally couldn't stand it anymore. I just wanted one kiss. I rolled over and faced him. He smiled at me and smiled back. I leaned in and kissed him, then laid my head back on the pillow. We stayed like that just staring into each others eyes. He reached his hand up and slowly tucked a loose strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"I love you." He told me. Did he just say what I think he just said? We'd never told each other that we loved the other one.

I froze for a split second, before smiling and saying, "I love you too." He grinned from ear to ear before kissing me again. With every second of the kiss I was losing my inhibitions, until pretty soon I had none left and my mind let my body take over.

Nick's POV

We walked back to Chelsea's room, and I saw her hooked up to several machines. Her mom and sister said a few words to her unconscious body, before walking out of the room and letting me have my time alone with her.

"I don't know what to say." I told her, hoping that maybe she'd hear me. Then suddenly, it hit me. I could sing to her. But what song? Her favorite song was 'Hello Beautiful", so I decided to sing that.

_**Hello beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
It's true...**_

But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly

'Cause I could comb across the world,  
And see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

Hello beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you been on that line  
I've been missing you  
It's true

But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Oh yeah

'Cause I could comb across the world,  
see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

Just as I finished the last line, I saw her eyes flutter open.

"Nick?"

Alyssa's POV

What was that dreadful ringing noise waking me up from the best dream I'd ever had? I was about to reach over to the bedside table to silence my phone when I realized, that what I thought was the best dream I'd ever had, was actually reality. Joe's arm was draped across my bare stomach as he laid on his. His shirtless back was exposed. I took a few deep breaths to stop myself from hyperventilating. I couldn't believe I had actually just done that. Heck! I couldn't believe Joe had actually just done that! My phone had stopped ringing by the time I had finally taken everything in, then it began to ring again.

"Hello?" I answered.

"She's awake!" I heard Elizabeth say.

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed. Joe began to move around from underneath the covers.

"Yes! Come back to the hospital!"

"We'll have to call a cab, unless somebody can come get us."

"Well, mom will be leaving the hospital at 11, then she'll be on her way home. You can take her car when she gets home."

"Alright. That sounds good." I told her. We said our goodbyes then hung up. I looked at the time. 10:03.

"What's going on?" I heard Joe mumble.

"Chelsea's awake!" I told him happily.

"Really?" He asked as he propped himself up on his side. "That's great!" I think that what we had done, had finally registered with Joe, and I saw an uneasy look form on his face as he glanced down at his ring. "I guess I should give this to you." He said softly.

"Don't worry about it." I told him. Part of me was beginning to regret it.

Joe raised an eyebrow "What?"

"I just…" I trailed off. "I don't want anyone to know. If people see your ring is gone, then they'll start asking questions…and this time, you won't have an answer."

"So, basically, you just want to forget it happened?" He sounded sort of annoyed.

"Joe, please. I don't want to forget. I don't know how I ever could. But, I just don't want anybody to know. I just want it to be our secret."

Joe sighed. "Okay."


	8. An Explanation to my Readers

So I was just reading back over this story and read the reviews for it again, and I decided that I owe all of my readers an explanation.

This story had like two more chapters I think and I had already started work on the third story in the series but I was having issues with my laptop getting online, so I couldn't update. I moved my files to an external hard drive and then my car got broken into and the cord that connects my hard drive to my computer was stolen. My laptop went kaput and I got a new one but I still haven't gotten a cord for my external hard drive and as much as I loved writing this story I don't want to re-write everything all over again. Mainly because I don't remember what I had in mind for the story and all of my thoughts and ideas are on the external hard drive. Also, in the middle of all of this Summer Lovin' was deleted (not by me) and I kind of took that as a sign not to continue with it.

I know it's been like two or three years since I've updated and that most of you will get this alert in your inbox and won't even remember what the story was about. But, it bothers me that I have this story unfinished, so I've decided, if any of you would like to write an epilogue to this story about how you think it should it end send me an email. If I get more than one reply I'll choose which one I like best or which one most closely resembles what I had in mind.

You can set it in the future and reflect on how everybody's lives ended up or pick up exactly where this one left off. It's up to you and the possibilities are endless. I'll take what you write and possibly add to it, but give you credit when I post it and then I'll finally be able to mark this story as complete.

This is my email address: Youwish284(at)bellsouth. net

Hope to hear from some of you soon.


End file.
